Each power tool may include a different motor selected specifically for the tasks completed by the power tool. Each motor has a different set of operating parameters and is able to operate at different load levels. When a motor is operated above its predetermined maximum load level, the motor may break or burn due to the excess current through the motor components. To prevent damage to the power tool, power tools are typically shutdown when an overload condition is detected. For example, in some power tools, a load current is monitored to detect the overload condition, and the power tool is automatically shut down when the load current exceeds a current threshold for longer than a predetermined time duration threshold. Typically, such duration thresholds are low and cause a premature shut-down of the power tool. By prematurely shutting down the power tool, the user is unable to fully utilize the energy of the power tool.